


Life's Crazy

by DracoMalfoyIsSexxyAsFuck



Series: Choosing Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMalfoyIsSexxyAsFuck/pseuds/DracoMalfoyIsSexxyAsFuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny finds out that Harry cheated on her and tries to love again. But when she finds friendship, she has no idea what she's gotten herself into. Who will she choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Cheated

Ginny Weasley wanted to surprise her boyfriend that day. Harry had been working hard on his novel, and Ginny felt he deserved a break. Ginny walked into Harry's home office after coming back from the grocery store in London. When Ginny walked in she saw the office was empty and went to the bedroom. When she opened the door it creaked so Harry heard it open and turned over as fast as he could.  
"Gin! What are you doing home already?!" He asked in a hurry. But it was too late. Ginny had already seen Pansy Parkinson in bed with Harry.  
"What the bloody hell!" Ginny shouted and stormed out of the room.  
Harry turned to shout after her it was all a huge mistake that he loved her but she wasn't giving him what he wanted. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--..--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-;-.--.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-. To hell with packing she thought to herself and then she apperated out of the flat and into Fred and George's Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.  
"Gin,what are you doing here?" Fred asked when she stormed into his office.  
"Harry was fucking Pansy Parkinson. All this time."Ginny said as tears ran down her face.  
"I'll kill the bloody git!" George shouted coming in the office too.  
"Don't do that. Then he'll know I came here and told you." Ginny whined.  
"Do you need a place to stay Gin Gin?" Fred asked. Ginny shook her head violently.  
"No. Thanks though. I'll just stay with a friend from when we were at Hogwarts."  
Fred frowned but nodded. "Okay, Gin. Who are you going to stay with though?"  
Ginny hesitated for a few moments then replied,"Blaise Zabini."  
George started throwing a fit when he heard that. "What?! But Zabini is a former Slytherin! You can't stay with him! Besides, Malfoy is living with Zabini too!"  
Fred laughed at George and Ginny said,"So? Blaise is my best friend Georgie. And so wat if Malfoy is living with him too. Malfoy is also my friend. God,George. Show some respect." -.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..--.-.-.-..-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- And with that Ginny apperated to Blaise Zabini's flat and knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" Blaise shouted. So with that Ginny walked into the flat and ran flat into Draco Malfoy.  
"Oh,hello Ginny. How good to see you today." Draco said.  
Ginny smiled politely and said,"Hello Draco. It's good to see you too." Ginny gave him a warm hug as Blaise walked into the room.  
"My god! It really is Ginny Weasley!" Blaise grinned idiotically.  
"Hey Blaise. How are you?" Ginny asked as he was enveloped into a hug by Blaise.  
"Missed you alot Weaslette! And I'm good. Come and sit down."  
With that all three of them went to sit down.  
"So why are you here she-weasel?" Blaise asked.  
"Well, I need a place to stay. And was wondering if I could stay here."  
"Of course you can stay here. What happened to staying with Potter, though?" Zabini asked.  
"Well....He...he cheated on me with Pansy Parkinson." Ginny replied.

~End Of Chapter 1~


	2. Trying To Stay Sane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny Weasley is staying with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Now she finds out a secret and has to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hope you like it!

                            Blaise sat on the couch later that day. Ginny walked in the room and asked,"Blaise..you know how much I like Draco,yeah?"

                 Blaise squirmed in his spot on the couch. "Yeah I do..get to the point?"

              Ginny laughed and said,"How can I ask him out?"

            Blaise didn't want to answer that so he just answered,"Just tell him how you feel and ask him out."

              Ginny nodded and smiled,"Thanks Blaise!" And smiled brightly as she left.

           -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-...-..--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..--.-..--.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..--..--..--.,-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-..-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

             Ginny found Draco in the kitchen attempting to make a sandwich. Ginny laughed.

              "Why are you trying to make a complicated sandwich? I'll make you one that's simple and just as good." Ginny said.

               Draco smirked and said,"Well okay. But it better be good." And with that said, Draco walked out of the room.

             Ginny made Draco a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich and went to give it to him. Ginny brought the PB&J sandwich to Draco.

             "Thanks Gin." Draco said and Ginny sat down and nodded in responce.

             "What are you still doing here?" Draco asked and Ginny said,"I want to talk to you."

               Draco nodded. "Okay..let's talk."

               Ginny took a deep breath and said," Draco...I like you. Have since my Sixth year at Hogwarts..." Draco looked horrified as Ginny continued,"I was wondering....would you maybe like to...to....go out with me?"

                  Draco looked horrified and said freaking out like,"No.No no no no no no. No."

               And with that Ginny ran out of the room crying.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.--.-...--..-..-.-.--..-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-..--..-.-..-.--..--..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--..-.--.-

                    Blaise heard Ginny run out of the room and she was crying really hard.

He had shown Ginny to her room already and Blaise knew she had gone to her room. He went to Ginny's room and saw her crying into her pillow. He patted her on the back and said,"Love? What's wrong?"

                 "Draco..said n-no!" Ginny wailed into Blaise's chest when he envolped her into a comforting hug.

                 "Oh god. Bloody Draco!" Ginny was really upset.

               The went into the room of requirment and sat by the fire. Blaise had a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite figure out.

               "It's okay,Love. It's gonna be okay. Love calm down." Blaise said.

                 Ginny stopped crying and looked up at him. Before Ginny knew what she was doing,before she thought it through,she leaned up and placed her lips against Blaise's hard. Blaise didn't expect it,but he accepted the kiss. He pulled her to him roughly and the ket kissing.

              "Oh Blaise..." Ginny breathed out when they pulled apart. Blaise smiled and took Ginny into his arms.

              "I've wanted that for a long time,Love. Long indeed." Base murmured into her ear.

                                                   ~End Of Chapter 2~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay this may be a little more exciting.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Read & Review please! :)


	3. Falling In Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny finds that her best-friend, Blaise Zabini, just might be the one guy she's looking for. But we'll just have to wait and see what happens, won't we?

Ginny spent hours with Blaise, just sitting by the fire. She felt so loved and cared for. She looked up at Blaise and asked,"Does this mean you like me back, Blaise?"   
Blaise looked down at Ginny and said,"It sure does, Love." He smirked at her as she smiled sweetly.  
"Good." Was all Ginny could respond with. Surely this meant that Blaise was going to keep her close.  
"Love...do you actually feel for me that way?" Blaise asked.  
"Of course I do,Zabini. Would I have kissed you if I didn't?" She asked him.  
"Well...maybe. You do tend to look for comfort when you're upset."  
Ginny was hurt. And she looked hurt badly too. "How could you say that, Blaise?" She asked with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Love." Blaise looked down at her and brought his lips to hers. "I love you..." He murmured against her lips.  
"I love you too,Blaise." She whispered back. Ginny smiled against his lips.  
That was when they heard a throat clear and Ginny sprung up so fast she nearly fell over.  
"What the fuck?!" Draco said furiously.  
"It's not what it looks like,Draco." Ginny said fast.  
Draco glared at her and demanded,"Then what the hell is it?"  
Ginny stuttered to find words,"It's just...I dunno, when you said no so fast and all..I just...was crying so hard...and Blaise came and comforted me..and....we both like each other..so...we just..I just kissed him." Ginny explained as best as she could.  
"You know what? Fuck the apology. I felt bad because I was so hard on you. But I guess you moved on already." And with that, he stormed out of the room.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--,-.-.--,-.-;-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.--.-..--.-.-.-..--,-.-.-,-,-,-.-.-.-.  
Ginny went to bed early that night. She didn't know what she would say to Draco when she saw him again. She felt bad for him. Felt bad that she had kissed Blaise when she also liked Draco besides Blaise. She knew it would be awkward now that Draco had saw them snogging. It was ridiculous really. And she hated this all the way.  
"Hey,she-weasel,what are you doing here all alone?" Draco asked sneaking up behind her.  
"Bloody hell Malfoy! What did you do that for?!" She exclaimed.  
"You looked lonely that's all. God Weaslette. Calm down." Malfoy said.  
"Well I was just thinking,Ferret. So there." Ginny snapped at him.  
"Ginny...I'm sorry for being so...upfront,I would say. I was a true idiot." Draco apologised.  
Ginny smiled a little and said,"It's okay. I'm sorry you saw me and Zabini snogging." She smirked.  
Draco chuckled and said,"It's fine Gin."

~End Of Chapter 3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, hope that you've enjoyed that other two chapters. I know this isn't the best, but I think it's sorta exciting.


	4. Finding Things Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?  
> Ginny has a chose.  
> Who will she chose?

Blaise walked in to see Draco and Ginny hugging. "What the fuck,Draco?! Ginny is my girlfriend,not yours! You gave up the chance for her to be yours when you rejected her to tears! Keep your hands off what's MINE!" Blaise shouted.  
"Excuse me? Blaise,Ginny DOES NOT belong to you in any way! She's MINE NOT YOURS! So YOU keep YOUR hands OFF what's MINE!" Draco snapped right back.  
Blaise looked over at Ginny pleadingly. "Who's are you Ginny? Mine or his?" Blaise pleaded.  
Ginny looked between the two and took a deep breath finally answering with,"I'm yours, Blaise."  
Draco winced at the statement,"What the fuck?! I thought you were mine!"Draco shot at Ginny.  
Ginny sighed,"Blaise was there when I need someone. You weren't. In fact,you were the one who caused me to hurt,caused me to like Blaise. And...that's one thing I want in life,Draco. Someone who will comfort me when I need to be."  
With that being said Draco Malfoy stormed out of the room.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.1.-..-.-.-.-.-  
Ginny hugged Blaise to her,"I am so so so sooooo sorry,Blaise. I'm soooooooo sorry for everything."  
Blaise kissed the crown of Ginny's firery red hair. "It's okay,Love. It's fine. Just relax,okay?"  
Ginny nodded into Blaise's chest and looked up at him. "I love you so much."she whispered. "I just wish I would've realized it earlier than now." She said.  
"I love you too,Gin. And I wish I would've saw it earlier too."Blaise replied back.  
Ginny yawned. "It's getting late. Let's go to bed." Ginny said sleepily.  
Blaise nodded and picked her up. Blaise brought her to her bed then went to his room.  
The flat was eerily quiet by then.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-..--.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-..--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Draco lay in his bed later that night. He couldn't help but think of the fight he and Zabini had had over the Weaslette. Am I in love with her? Draco asked himself.  
He thought and thought about that and just as he was drifting off to sleep,he had his answer.  
I'm in bloody love with Ginerva Molly bloody Weasley.  
-.1.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..--.-.-..--.-.-.- aacacacacacacacac.--..-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-..--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-..--..-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-  
Everything was awkward the next morning between he and Draco. Draco made a PB&J and left to go who-knows-where.  
When Draco returned that afternoon,Blaise cornered him.  
"Draco...I'm sorry about yesterday. I just...I love our Weaslette so much."  
Draco nodded and said,"I'm sorry too. And I love our Weaslette so much too."  
Blaise gasped,"God...I'm sorry. If you so...why'd you reject her?" Blaise asked.  
"I...I didn't realize I was in love with her until last night. ....until too late."  
~End Of Chapter 4~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Back To Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is in love with Ginny.  
> Ginny is in love with Blaise.  
> Blaise is in love with Ginny.  
> But...there is one little (BIG) problem.  
> Ginny is also in love with Draco,not just Blaise.

Draco was upset of not being able to have Ginny,but he could get over it.  
He had to. There was no doubt that Ginny loved Blaise. Not knowing what to do besides go to sleep,that is exactly what Draco did. He went to sleep.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-  
Ginny slept well that night. She felt like she hadn't slept in ages earlier the day before. But the next morning,she felt refreshed as ever. The fight between Draco and Blaise seemed to be resolved. But Ginny still seemed to have a problem. She was in love with two people at the same time. Is that even possible? Well,it must be if Ginny was in love with two guys at once. She loved Blaise with all her heart,but she also loved Draco.  
"Good morning,Gin! Draco!" Blaise sang out.  
"What's so good about it?"the two of them spat out.  
"I see how you two get along so well. Nasty people in the morning,you are."Blaise said with a grin.  
"Whatever." Draco said. And Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"What's for breakfast?"Ginny asked as her stomach growled.  
"Whatever you would like,m'dear." Draco said.  
Ginny had the house elf make her some corn beef hash.  
"This is delicious." Ginny commented.  
Draco and Blaise nodded in unison.  
"This is quite good. You have a good taste in Muggle foods,Ginerva." Blaise commented.  
"Thanks,Blaise." Ginny said with a blush.  
Ginny,Blaise,and Draco watched TV until it was time for Draco and Ginny to get ready for work at the Ministry Of Magic. Albus Dumbledore was the Minister Of Magic now that the war was over.  
When it was time to go to work,Blaise kissed Ginny good-bye and said Good-bye to Draco.  
Then Draco Nd Ginny apperatied to the Ministry Of Magic.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Later that day Ginny and Draco had to go to work. They were both aurors and they were also partners. Their team consisted of Ginny,Draco,Harry,and Ron.  
"Hey,mate." Ginny said to Harry.  
"Hiya,Gin" Harry responded.  
"Malfoy." Ron said.  
"I'm surprised those two ain't snogging already,Ron." Harry kidded.  
"Not. Funny." Ginny said through gritted teeth.  
Ron and Harry were bent over holding their stomachs laughing.  
"Wow. You are SOOOOO FUNNY,Potter!" Draco said sarcastically.  
Harry stood up and glared at Draco,who was smirking.  
"Get to work!" Madeye Moody snapped at them.  
"Yes,sir."they all said in unison.  
They had the job to find the remaining Death Eaters that had not been found yet.  
And so that's what they did. They found Crabbe,Goyle,and Blaise's dad,Zabini.  
-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--..-.-  
And then they were off. By the end of the work day,Draco Nd Ginny were both too tired to apperaite home,so they decided to walk instead.  
"Lets sit in the park for awhile,Draco."Ginny said. Draco nodded and they went off to find a bench. They sat there for what seemed like hours,as the stars were already out.  
"Ginny...I'm...I'm in love with you."Draco said as his breath came out in a frozen cloud.  
"I love you too,Draco. But,it seems that I've found someone else." Ginny said afraid.  
"So...so you DO love Blaise,Gin?" Draco asked.  
"Yes,I do." Ginny replied. Then she scooted closer to Draco and said,"but,how about we keep a dirty little secret?"  
Draco's eyes lit up as he smirked,"I would love nothing more than that,Weaslette." He replied. And before they knew what they were doing,they were snogging on the park bench.  
"What the fuck?!" Fred snapped.  
"Oh fuck..." Ginny mumbled under her breath.  
"What are you doing,Ginny?" Fred asked.  
"Snogging Malfoy,keeping a dirty little secret from Blaise,and you are to keep your mouth shut,understood?" Ginny demanded.   
"A dirty little secret,huh? What do you mean?" Fred asked.  
"She's dating Zabini,you moran." Draco said.  
"Draco,Fred is not a moran. And Fred,keep your mouth shut up." Ginny shot a glaring look at Fred.  
"Okay fine,Gin. I'll keep my mouth shut." Fred replied.  
When Fred left,Ginny Nd Draco went back to snogging.  
A little while after Fred had left,guess who were to come jogging through the park? None other than Harry Potter himself.  
"Ginny? Malfoy? What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry asked.  
"Er- nothing,Harry. We ain't doing nothing." Ginny scrambled quickly to button the few buttons Draco had managed to unbutton.  
"Looks to me like you're snogging and groping each other." Harry said irkedily.  
"Harry please,I'm begging you,please don't tell Ronald or Blaise. Please keep your mouth shut,please!" Ginny begged Harry.  
"Why would I tell Zabini,Gin? And I will keep my mouth shut." Harry replied.  
"Because....because I'm dating Zabini...but here I am snogging Malfoy and groping him on top of it..." Ginny stuttered.  
"Well...okay. I won't tell anyone." Harry said after considering what he had just learned.  
"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you,Harry!" Ginny squealed.  
"You are very welcome,Gin. Consider yourself lucky." And with that Harry jogged off again.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Draco and Ginny got back from the park after a little while.  
"What took so long?" Blaise asked.  
"We ran into my brother,Fred,and chatted for awhile." Ginny said.  
Blaise nodded aprovingly."Okay,well,next time you see him or George,tell 'em I say hi." Blaise said.  
Ginny nodded and started to go into the kitchen. "Draco,want a PB&J sandwich?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded and went into the kitchen with Ginny.  
"You make the best PB&J sandwiches,Ginny." Ginny smiled.  
"Wow. Thanks Draco." Ginny said with a blush.  
"You are very welcome,Gin." Draco replied.  
Ginny made the sandwiches and when she gave Draco his sandwich she winked at him and whispered,"I love you."  
"I love you too." Draco said.  
And with that,Ginny went to bed.  
~End Of Chapter 5~  
~End Of Part 1~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This is the last chapter for part one.  
> I hope you have enjoyed this part.   
> Also,the last chapter was chapter 4. I accondentally put chapter 5 at the end though.  
> So,don't get confused.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay..this may be boring at first,but it will get better! This is only my first fanfic ever. So please no hate!


End file.
